Since U Been Gone
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: An alternate version of Breathe no more.Oneshot. Here's the thing, We started out friends. It was cool, but it was all pretend.


Title: Since U Been Gone

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Kelly Clarkson

This is an alternate version of my story "Breathe no more". It's

more cheerful than it's counterpart and hasa squint of humor at

the end. I hope you all enjoy.

It's dedicated to Fox-San. I hope you like the twist. Everyone

please check out her website. The adress is in my profile. 

There's a twist to this story at the end.

* * *

Since you've Been Gone

Anzu watched them talking happily side-by-side. They were

out in the park in plain view. It was such a beautiful day to be in

love. Yeah right what a joke. Serenity was so lucky. A loving

boyfriend, dedicated brother, good friends and what did she have

after everything went down? Nothing but grief. Well that wasn't

entirely true. She now had the truth, which was that they were

never her friends and he never loved her.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

When she had dated him he had kept her secluded from

everything and everyone. Her blood boiled at the sight. He was

being so sweet to her ex-best friend. It was so unfair that she had

fallen for him. The so-called 'King of games' was nothing but a

lying jerk. He had made her feel so in love, so special but had

taken it away as if it never meant anything, as if she never meant

anything.

_You dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

She watched them start their picnic with nothing but smiles. It

made her sick. After everything she had done for him and them,

she had been thrown out like garbage. Well at least she wasn't

completely alone. No, she had Ryou, Bakura and there was always

Malik. Afterher friendsexcluded her, she had sought refuge in

Ryou. But having his body taken over by a psycho at the time had

its reprecautions. She managed to get along with him and with

their friend, Malik. It was strange how she could like the people

who once tried to kill her along with everyone else, but they

explained how she was just in the line of fire when she shouldn't

have been. It made sense going after those your target cared about.

Emphasizing the past.

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

Memories came back from when she had backed Yami and Yugi

for they were still sharing a body. She wondered how Serenity

could handle them both. She herself had only loved Yami but

Serenity seemed to have a thing for them both. Funny how she

didn't feel all too bad about it now. Of course after screaming her

head off and plotting ways to get her revenge things started to look

better. She had true friends who were a little scary at times but

protected her and cared for her.

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

She no longer had to worry about the end of the world or

supporting a bunch of losers who chose the pair in front of her

instead of their long life friend. She looked at them and couldn't

help but pity the girl. She knew for a fact that he would tire of her

and betray her as well. But then again she didn't. It would be

great to see the face she would have on when she found out and

had everyone fighting because of it. She couldn't help but wonder

whom Joey would choose and who would try to kill Yami first,

Duke or Tristan. She knew that Kaiba wasn't an option seeing as

he was dating Ishizu at the moment.

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again _

Everyone seemed to be happy with someone and so was she. She

lowered her head and strutted out of the park never looking back.

She was happy now or as happy as she could possibly be at the

moment. She made her way home even as it rained. She smiled to

herself seeing the light of the porch turn on and Malik come out

holding a towel for her. She smiled even more seeing Serenity and

Yami make a dash for his house, which was a few blocks away

from where she was right now. They looked so funny running,

especially since Yami had made a dash for it leaving Serenity

trailing behind him getting soaked by the minute. She let Malik

take her in his arms and lead her inside; she smiled to herself

happy that Yami was gone from her life.

_Since you been gone (since you been gone) _

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know) that I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

* * *

Morgan: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope it was 

better than the other one. I liked it and hope you did too. I heard

that song this morning while watching videos and couldn't get it

out of my head so I looked it up on the Internet and wrote the

story. Short but sweet. 'Til next time.


End file.
